Bengalinha de açúcar
by Anamateia
Summary: Ás vezes, um simples gesto é o suficiente! Fanfic de Natal ***spoiler alert*** ***one-shot ligada ao Retorno***


**E aí, beleza?**

Então, ano passado não havia feito nada no Natal, estava num bloqueio mental foda! Tanto que capítulo do Retorno saía só de 8 em 8 meses. Mas né, uma hora a gente volta e olha aí! Passei a marca dos 100 capítulos! E mais algumas one-shots espalhadas por aí! :D

Mas essa de Natal, é apenas para deixar registrado mesmo, eu queria fazer, mas né! Foda-se

Fanfic ligada ao Retorno, SPOILER ALERT para quem não leu o capítulo 106! Então, teje avisado!

OBS: Quando eu escrever: "música de natal", eu ALTAMENTE recomendo que coloquem também, ela é Winter Wonderland/Here Comes Santa Claus – do filme Pitch Perfect 2, tem no youtube! Então deixe ela a apostos. =D

Sim sim, a música é de um filme de 2015, e o Retorno se passa em 2005/2006, mas foda-se! Quem liga? I don't give a shit!

OBS2: Não me culpem, mas vai ter um pouco de OC-Centred!

 **Bengalinha de açúcar**

Era madrugada do dia 23 para o dia 24 de dezembro, alguém se arrumava, isso até parar, pegar um aparelho de música portátil. Ficava olhando a lista de músicas, e vai até chegar na música que queria, a coloca para tocar e repetir, e lógico que era uma _**música de natal.**_ Coloca os fones de ouvido, e ao começar a batida, a pessoa mexe a cabeça e vai andando e dançando.

 _Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight  
Walking in a winter wonderland_

 _Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus  
Right down Santa Claus Lane  
Vixen, Blitzen, all his reindeer  
Pulling on the reins_

Curtindo a música veste uma calça larga, logo em seguida, coloca um casaco também largo e tudo de cor vermelha. Claro que deu risada ao colocar uma almofada na barriga por dentro do casaco. Finalizou com uma peruca, uma barba e um chapéu. Ia sair, mas se sente incomodado com a almofada.

— Ideia estúpida!

Tira a almofada e pega uma camiseta grande, que normalmente as pessoas usam para dormir, embola do jeito que dá e coloca dentro do casaco. A barriga não ia ficar muito grande, mas pelo menos conseguiria andar confortável.

Ao sair do quarto, carrega um saco grande e vermelho. Quando se aproxima do corredor onde tem os quartos de todas as equipes de beyblade que lutariam naquele último campeonato.

De porta em porta, vai deixando uma pequena caixa vermelha com um laço verde e um cartão. De passinhos clichês, reboladinhas e alguns rodopios, sem se importar se o saco que carregava derrubasse alguma coisa, a pessoa colocava os presentes ao pé das portas. Claro que um dos vasos quebrados foi parar, em partes, dentro de outros vasos.

Enquanto isso, Daichi andava pelo corredor para voltar para seu quarto, até porque ele queria ver a neve, mas parou ao ver um Papai Noel dançando e deixando presentes nas portas dos quartos das equipes. Ele não conseguiu deixar de rir ao ver aquela cena, até confessou a si mesmo que seja lá quem for tinha um jeito pra dança.

— Deve ser alguém do hotel. – fala baixo para si mesmo, mas se esconde ao ver que o Papai Noel se aproximava, inclusive deixando uma caixa no quarto dos Bladebreakers.

Ao terminar de colocar os presentes, o Papai Noel faz uma bola com o saco e vai chutando, até chegar ao elevador e apertar o botão. Assim que chega, a pessoa entra e vai embora. Daichi vai direto ao quarto dos Bladebreakers e pega a caixa. Ao entrar no quarto solta um berro.

— GALERA, ACORDA!

Com o berro era impossível não terem acordado com susto.

— O que aconteceu, demônio? – Tyson grita irritado.

— Acabei de ver um Papai Noel dançarino entregando presentes! – mostra a caixa.

Eles olham para a caixa com curiosidade.

— Eu vou dormir. – Kai diz irritado e vai se deitar.

— Kai, seu mala, não quer ver o presente? – Tyson pergunta.

— Amanhã eu vejo. – o russo se deita, mas continuava olhando para os rapazes que estavam empolgados com a caixa.

Max senta-se no chão próximo a caixa.

— Abre! – grita o loiro, que estava animado.

Daichi abre a caixa e eram bengalas de açúcar, 12 para dizer a verdade.

— Mas são doces? – Ray olha para o presente.

— Tem um cartão. – Tyson pega o cartão. – Feliz Natal! Que esse dia seja mais doce com as bengalinhas de açúcar, fique com uma e dê a outra para alguma pessoa que seja especial.

Max sorri.

— Quem será que teve essa ideia? – o loiro olhava os doces na caixa.

Tyson olhava para a caixa de jeito animado.

— Seja lá quem for, essa pessoa é brilhante. – os Bladebreakers olhavam para os doces.

— Acho que sei quem foi. – Kai diz em um tom preguiçoso, por causa do sono. Mas ainda sim conseguiu deixar seus amigos curiosos.

Na manhã de Natal, Carter acorda e vê o relógio, bufa irritado por ter dormido demais, mas resolve se levantar. Após de lavar e se ajeitar ao abrir a porta vê uma caixa. Ele a pega e vê que eram três bengalinhas de açúcar e um cartão.

"Que esse dia seja mais doce com as bengalinhas de açúcar, fique com uma e dê a outra para alguma pessoa que seja especial pra você. Ganha um a mais em nome do Sr. D, pois era uma das pessoas mais doces e bondosas que eu já conheci. Feliz Natal!"

— Sr. D? – ficou pensando, pois já tinha ouvido alguém chama-lo assim antes, mas logo abre um sorriso. – Claro... – pega a carteira e sair do quarto.

 **-X-**

Era algum dia de Dezembro, os Bladebreakers estavam indo até a sede americana da ALB, ao chegarem lá, se dirigem até a área de treinamento.

— E não é que ela veio cedo? – Max diz animado ao ver Ana sentada em um hall de entrada. – E aí, Ana?

— E aí, meninos, beleza? – cumprimenta os Bladebreakers, enquanto olhava fixamente para um canto da ALB.

— Está preparada para os treinos? – pergunta o Kenny, já com uma lista pronta.

— Claro! Se incomodam, se eu for daqui a pouco?

— Aposto que vai fugir. – Kai provoca.

— Vai à merda!

— Esquece ele. – diz Kenny. – Te espero na ala das cuias.

— Até depois. – cada um vai para um lado.

Mas Ana resolve se aproximar do que tanto olhava. Eram algumas pessoas montando uma árvore de natal na ALB.

— Gostou? – uma das moças que montava a árvore pergunta a Ana.

— Tá linda! – Ana responde.

Aquelas bolinhas, estrelas, laços, luzes, tudo combinava tão bem com tom verde da árvore. Aquilo só deixava a garota cada vez mais encantada.

— Eu também adoro árvores de Natal. – dizia a decoradora. – Não tem coisa melhor, que reunir a família e montá-las.

Ao ouvir as palavras da decoradora, Ana perde o sorriso e faz uma feição mais triste. Mas continuava olhando para a árvore. A mulher nota o jeito da jovem e desce.

— Não é costume nosso fazer isso, mas... – vai até a caixa de enfeites e pega duas bengalinhas decorativas. – Toma.

— O que? – Ana fica surpresa com aquilo.

— Pegue, por favor. – a moça insistia.

— Obrigada. – aceita o presente. – Mas por quê?

— É dezembro. – diz a decoradora animada. – Porque não espalharmos o espirito natalino? Fique com uma e dê outra para alguém que seja especial pra você.

— Beleza. – se anima. – Valeu. – diz agradecida.

— Que isso, desejo que tenha um Feliz Natal.

— Você também. – vai andando de encontro com os Bladebreakers.

Após uma rodada de treinos, exercícios, os Bladebreakers descansam.

— Ana. – o Kai chama a garota. – Kenny me pediu para te dar esse livro.

— Valeu. – pega o livro, enquanto fazia uma cara pensativa.

— O que foi? – estranha o comportamento da garota. – Está com cara de quem vai matar alguém.

— Vai ser você se não calar a boca! Tô pensando em algo.

— Em que?

— Noé...

Kai a olha de jeito estrando.

— Noé? – a pergunta saiu que de jeito automático.

— _No é_ da sua conta! – sorri de jeito petulante.

— Idiota. – balança a cabeça negativamente.

—Bostão! – Ana vira-se de costas, enquanto olhava a carteira, mas logo volta. – Hey.

— O que? – Kai pergunta irritado, pois sabia que viria mais alguma ofensa.

— Pega. – dá uma das bengalas de natal. – Pelo ano meio bosta.

—Sabe que não vou retribuir, certo?

— Sei disso, porque você não passa de um idiota. – Ana ri, pois sabia do jeito que o desgraçado era. – Mas, não importa.

— Obrigado.

— De nada... bostinha.

Kai só balança a cabeça negativamente e sai, mas antes não de guardar o presente.

 **-X-**

No dia seguinte, todos comentavam sobre a caixa e o doce, claro que o dia 24 de dezembro estava agitado. Até os Nightfall estavam comentando.

Elise olhava para a caixa e o cartão, já Ling pega os doces, havia dois para cada um deles.

— O que vai fazer? – Elise pergunta para o Dimitri.

— O que acha? Dane-se, vou comer. – pega um dos doces.

— Não perdeu tempo. – Alexander tira sarro.

— Vai a merda. – o loiro brada irritado, mas logo abre um leve sorriso. – Mas né, você vai aproveitar não só a bengala de açúcar, mas também um momento romântico e doce com a namorada. Porque afinal você é um cara bom e gentil. – tira sarro.

Alexander só encara o loiro.

— Cale-se. – se levanta, pega uma bengala de açúcar e sai.

— Nunca se cansa? – Elise pergunta para o loiro.

— Jamais! – pega seus doces e sai.

Alexander vai andando até encontrar Ling e era lógico que o presente seria para ela.

— Feliz natal. – diz ele enquanto se perdia nos olhos azuis meia-noite.

Ling abre um sorriso feliz.

— Feliz natal. – pega o doce, mas logo troca com o que ela tinha ganhado. Dessa vez quem abre um sorriso de leve é o Alexander.

— Obrigado, por mais esse Natal.

— Obrigada você, por tudo. – o abraça, logo em seguida dá um beijo no namorado.

No restaurante do hotel, as Furious também comentavam sobre as bengalas de açúcar.

— Quem será que deu o presente? – Dayse olhava para o doce.

— A pergunta é, vai dar pra quem? – Ruby pega uma.

— Sério que tá perguntando isso? – Dayse abre um sorriso.

Sakura olhou para as meninas.

— Eu sei o que fazer. – quebrou a bengala dela em três e deu um pedaço para cada uma das Furious.

— Ah, sua linda. – Ruby elogia e também quebra. – A equipe.

Dayse olhou para as meninas e sorriu.

— A equipe. – também dá um pedaço para cada uma delas.

Dori fica envergonhada ao ver as meninas trocando os doces entre elas.

— Meninas, vocês ficam ofendidas se eu der para outra pessoa?

— Que isso, vai lá com o punk. – diz Ruby.

— Ruby... – Dori fica envergonhada.

— Sério, aproveita. – pisca para a amiga.

— Já volto.

Dori vai saindo restaurante do hotel, quando dá de cara com Próto.

— Oi, Próto, tudo bem?

— Oi, vamos acabar com isso logo. – dá o doce natalino para a menina.

— Próto... – Dori sorri para a jovem a sua frente.

— Até então você gosta do meu irmão e ele se sente bem ao seu lado, então...

— Obrigada. – abraça a jovem.

No restaurante, Ana olhava para as pessoas trocando os presentes, não conseguia parar de sorrir, pois era como se visse aquela cena pela primeira vez. Nem mesmo a magoa que sentia de sua ex-equipe deixou aquele momento menos... mágico. Afinal de contas esse era o espírito natalino que tanto enalteciam? Porque se fosse, ela entendeu o do por quê.

— Feliz natal.

Ana se assusta com a voz atrás dela, ao se virar vê Carter.

— Opa! Feliz natal, Carter. – depois de tempo, Ana já não conseguia sequer manter a "educação" e chama-lo de senhor.

— Espero que goste. – dá uma caixa embrulhada com um papel verde e uma fita vermelha.

— Sério? – olhou surpresa para o presente.

— Claro! – sorri ao ver a feição da jovem. – E quero dizer que você fez foi incrível.

A garota fica espantada com as palavras do Carter.

— Como soube?

— Você é a única que chamava Dickinson de _Sr.D_. – abre um leve sorriso, não só por ter se lembrado do pai, mas também do carinho que Ana tinha por ele.

— Deveria ser mais discreta. – solta uma risada sem graça. – Mas obrigada pelo presente.

— Obrigado, por tudo. – se levanta, mas logo lembra-se de algo. – Ah, tanta coisa pra fazer hoje, que quase ia me esquecendo. Vou chamar os Bladebreakers para um jantar de Natal, gostaria de saber se quer vir também?

— Sério? – ainda surpresa, porque não só tinha ganhado um presente, mas também o convite para um jantar de Natal. – Claro, vai ser uma honra. – tentando esconder a ansiedade.

— Honra? – Carter tira sarro, pois estranhou a _formalidade_ dela.

— Vai à merda... – depois da frase, fica envergonha.

Carter só dá risada.

— Agora sim é a Ana que eu conheço.

— Palhaço. – solta uma risada sem graça.

— Ok, nos encontre no hall do hotel às sete.

— Beleza! – diz animada.

— Até depois. – Carter se despede e sai.

— Até!

Ana se anima com o convite, logo após terminar o café da manhã, ela sai do restaurante, até dar de cara com o Kenny, não muitos metros à frente.

— Ana, que bom ver você! – diz o nerd animado. – Estava te procurando.

— O que houve?

— Venha! – diz autoritário.

— Tá bem! – segue o menino.

Os dois vão caminhando, até chegar num ponto e o nerd a para.

— Fecha os olhos. – Kenny fala animado, Ana o olha e faz uma cara curiosa. – Por favor.

— Se atirar algo na minha cara, prepare-se para apanhar. – dá risada, mas fecha o olho, mas logo abre um para espiar.

— Trapaceira. – tira a gravata, ia vendar os olhos dela, mas ao perceber a diferença de altura. – Pode se abaixar um pouco?

— Hm... – bufa desconfiada, mas se abaixa.

— Agora vem. – vai guiando Ana, até chegar no quarto dos Bladebreakers.

— Eu já vi isso em um filme, é nessa parte em que sou atingida por uma marreta e meu rim vai parar em um jarro.

O pequeno dá risada.

— Não se preocupe! Te dou anestesia antes.

— Ah, que gentileza. – diz com sarcasmo enquanto dava risada.

Kenny abre a porta e tira a venda da garota. Ela pisca algumas vezes e para se acostumar com a iluminação, mas vê uma caixa duas caixas de papelão.

— Surpresa! – Max grita animado.

— Sério que é pra mim? – olha espantada para as duas caixas.

— Um presente de todos nós, para agradecer por tudo. – diz Kenny, enquanto levava Ana até as caixas.

— Eu nem sei... – Ana fica sem palavras, tanto que nem conseguiu abrir as caixas.

— Espero que goste. – diz Tyson ao se aproximar da caixa.

— Se não gostar, azar o seu. – diz Kai de um jeito petulante. – Não tem como trocar.

— Kai! – Tyson chama a atenção.

— Cala a boca. – diz para o Tyson.

— Abre! – diz Daichi, que parecia estar tão animado quanto qualquer um.

— Ok... – mesmo tremendo um pouco abre e vê que era uma árvore artificial desmontada, já na outra caixa eram alguns enfeites de natal. – Isso...

Kenny se aproxima.

— Eu vi como você olhava para a árvore de Natal na ALB, aí achamos que você gostaria de ter uma só pra você.

A garota olhava para aquelas duas caixas e não conseguia desfazer o sorriso.

— Nem sei como agradecer... – fica encabulada.

— Montando ela! – Daichi grita animado.

— Me ajudam? – Ana pede para os rapazes.

— Claro! – o pequeno ruivo era o primeiro a responder.

— Beleza! – Ana pega uma caixa. – Tá, vamos levar lá pro meu quarto e montar essa bonita.

— Aí sim! – Daichi abre a porta. Ray pega a outra caixa e seguem a garota.

Depois de algumas horas montando a árvore, colocando os enfeites, eles terminam, aí ficam ali comendo as guloseimas do frigobar e tomando refrigerante. Sim, ninguém estava com bebida alcoólica.

— É divertido montar. – diz Max enquanto olhava para a árvore.

— Verdade. – diz Ana olhando para a árvore.

— Que bom que gostou do presente. – diz o chinês.

— Não poderia ter sido melhor, valeu mesmo. – Ana olha para os Bladebreakers, não só pela amizade, mas também porque nunca havia tido uma árvore de Natal antes. – Obrigada! – mas logo faz uma cara pensativa. – Preciso pensar no presente para vocês.

— Você já deu. – Tyson mostra uma das bengalinhas de açúcar.

— Er... – fica sem jeito.

— Você dança bem. – Daichi tira sarro.

— Meu deus, tu viu? – a garota grita assustada.

— Vi e foi engraçado!

— Oh, merda... – dá uma risada sem graça.

Kenny olhou no relógio.

— Está quase na hora. – diz sobre o jantar de Natal que estava marcado. – O senhor Carter disse que precisamos estar no hall às sete.

Tyson se levantou.

— Verdade. – olhou pra Ana. – Você vai, certo?

— Estarei lá.

— Beleza!

Max se levanta também e vai até a porta.

— Vamos nos ajeitar e nos encontramos no hall de entrada.

— Até daqui a pouco. – Kenny se despede e sai do quarto, sendo seguido pelos demais.

— Sim, até depois. – Ana se levanta e vai até o guarda-roupa. – Ah, só fechem a porta antes de sair, aproveita e também coloca a plaquinha de "não perturbe".

— Folgada. – Kai fala em tom ríspido.

— Já que está saindo, aproveita e vai catar coquinho.

Kai apenas bufa, mas coloca a plaquinha. Porém, antes de fechar a porta deixa uma bengala de açúcar no criado-mudo e sai logo em seguida.

 **Fim!**

Mas é isso, essa foi a Fanfic de natal! Só queria mostrar a amizade das pessoas e claro o espírito de natal! Principalmente vindo de alguém que nunca teve uma árvore de Natal.

Pois bem, espero que tenham gostado! Feliz Natal e um lindo ano novo!

Beijos!

PS: Desculpem-me pelos erros tentei tirar todos.


End file.
